


Lesbians are cute!!

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Lucy couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the front door.





	Lesbians are cute!!

**Author's Note:**

> An english test exercise in which I had to start with  
> "Lucy couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the front door."  
> I had to write about: 140-190 words

 

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the front door.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
Her girl turns to her, with bright and sad eyes and tears ready to fall on her face  
  
"C-can I stay?" she tries to sound normal, like nothing happened, but...  
  
"What happened?" Lucy asks  
  
"None of your business" Michelle says, tiredness in her voice. She then enters without asking  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
She goes in her girlfriend's room  
  
"Michelle!" Lucy follows her. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asks, determinate to know and put a smile on her face again  
  
Michelle just gets in the bed and covers herself  
  
"Michelle..." she tries again, more calmly  
  
Lucy sits beside her on the bed  
  
"I'll tell you" she says in a muffled voice "Just...not now, okay?"  
  
She nods in her response, but then remember s she can't see her at the moment. "Okay" she smiles at her little laugh  
  
"What, now?" Lucy asks, embarassed and with fake angriness that just made her laugh more  
  
"I bet you just nodded at the complete nothing, right?" she laughs, "And then you did that cute embarassed face, didn't you?" she laughs, "And now you're red, aren't you?" she says while laughing and uncovering her face to jump on her girlfriend  
  
"Help!" Lucy screams, since she now has a person on her. "Let me breath!"  
  
Michelle then composes herself, chuckling.  
  
"My parents are the worst!" she says after a sigh, but still smiling  
  
"I'm here with you!" Lucy takes her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday I'll know if my teacher will mark it wrong or sm


End file.
